My Lovely Hunhun
by pinkupinku00
Summary: Luhan sangat menyayangi Hunhun anjing peliharaannya dan mereka terpaksa harus terpisah karena suatu kejadian yang tak terduga. HUNHAN


**MY LOVELY ****HUNHUN**

Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran eonniku &amp; aku sendiri. No plagiat and jiplak. Kalo ada kesamaan itu sengaja sebab ceritanya mungkin pasaran. tapi cerita ini murni dari pemikiran eonniku &amp; aku sendiri.

Hunhan.

yaoi,

Rated : T

Genre: Relationship, Drama, Hurt.

Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Be Silent Readers

Happy Reading~~

Sesosok namja kecil. berumur 7 tahun raung. "hunhun. . . Hwaaaaaa. . . hunhun hwuaaaa. . . hiks hiks" Bulir - bulir airmata keluar dari mata indahnya yang dulu selalu berbinar – binar bak mata rusa.

"Sudahlah luhannie, mau bagaimana lagi? hunhun sudah tidak ada. mama juga sedih. hunhun rela mati menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan ini. Makanya ingat kata mama dan papa jangan main -main diluar berbahaya, tanpa izin mama papa. Sekarang luhannie sadarkan? Sudah jangan bersedih. mama dan papa bisa membelikan anjing baru untuk luhannie." Kata mama bocah yang bernama Luhan itu.

"SHIRO(TIDAK MAU)! Lulu hanya ingin hunhun. Lulu menyayangi hunhun mama, hunhun dan lulu tumbuh bersama. Hunhun satu – satunya teman Lulu yang nemenin Lulu setiap hari. Lulu ingin hunhun. HWAAAAAAA. . . " tangis luhan semakin kencang dan luhan masih terus memeluk tubuh hunhun anjing putih berjenis siberian husky.

Namja kecil bernama luhan masih terus saja menangis melihat tubuh tak bernyawa hunhun anjing putihnya di kuburkan di belakang rumahnya yang memiliki pekarangan yang sangat luas bak Bandara Soekarno-Hatta :v

" hunhun... hiks. lulu jahat tidak bisa menjaga hunhun. Lulu jahat kan? Mama, Lulu jahat kan? Jawab ma! Jawab! huaaaaaaaa mama. . . . hunhun sudah tidak . . . . " Tangis Luhan semakin pecah.

"sudahlah sayang, hunhun sudah tenang di alam sana. hunhun tidak akan meninggalkan lulu, hunhun masih ada di hati lulu. dan juga di hati kita. Lulu tidak jahat sayang. Percaya sama mama ya sayang. Hunhun selalu disamping lulu" ucap sang mama menghibur buah hatinya.

"t-tapi, lulu tidak bisa lagi bermain dengan hunhun, tidak ada lagi yang tidur dengan lulu." Jawab luhan sambil menunduk serta melintir ujung bajunya. melihat tingkah laku sang putra sang eomma memeluk luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu. "kalo lulu kesepian papa dan mama mau membelikanmu anjing baru lagi supaya lulu tak sendirian."

"Tidak mau! lulu ingin hunhun, hunhun segala galanya bagi lulu. kalo bukan hunhun. lulu tidak mau. Titik! Luhan melepaskan pelukan sang eomma dan berlari menuju rumah kemudian berhambur menuju kamarnya yang serba hello kitty.

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu sejak kepergian hunhun, Si anjing putih berjenis siberian husky, luhan masih murung. Teman - teman sekolahnya juga cemas dengan luhan yang kini lebih sering menyendiri dan jarang tersenyum seperti dulu.

"luhannie, sudah jangan sedih terus, kan luhannie masih punya kami? Kami akan selalu ada di samping luhan" hibur namja berpipi bakpow. Namanya Minseok.

"Ne, terima kasih xiumin." sahut luhan dengan senyuman tipis bahkan teramat tipis.

Beberapa Tahun kemudian~

Luhan tidak lagi seorang namja kecil yang bersedih, dan cengeng. dia sekarang sudah besar. dan ia sekarang menjadi seorang pemuda yang ehem tampan ehem. (menurut luhan, tapi menurut author luhan itu ehem cantik#ditendangluhankelaut.)

Sekarang ia namja yang telah duduk di bangku kuliah jurusan managament business semester 6. Luhan anak tunggal dari keluarga Xi. Mau tidak mau dan harus mau meneruskan perusahaan orangtuanya.

Namja pecinta sepakbola ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia yang di geluti oleh orangtuanya. Tapi karna ia anak yang baik dan patuh pada orangtua mau tak mau harus ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga orang tuanya tidak akan selamanya memegang kendali perusahaan itu. Orangtuanya juga akan semakin berumur. Luhan dewasa sangat menyayangi orangtuanya. Ia berfikir mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuknya dan mungkin inilah jalan yang telah diberkati Tuhan untuknya.

Kamar Luhan

06.00 a.m

Itulah deretan angka yang pertama kali masuk dalam retina mata Luhan saat pertama kali bangun dari tidurnya. Karena dia ada jam kuliah pagi maka ia bergegas bangun dan mandi. Setelah selesai segala persiapannya dan merasa telah sempurna penampilannya, ia segera mengambil tasnya untuk berangkat. Sebelum ia melangkah keluar kamar,Luhan memandangi boneka anjing besar berwarna putih yang dengan hunhunnya.

Sejenak ia masih mengingat awal mula ia bertemu dengan hunhun si anjing yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. sahabat terbaiknya.

FLASHBACK ON!

"Aigoo. . anak mama yang paling imut ini sudah siap siap untuk jalan jalan ne. . ?" ucap nyonya Xi menimang nimang putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Dha . . da. . . buff. . ahihihi. . . " luhan baby senang. Sambil memainkan mainan karetnya dan mengemutnya. Bayi yang baru berumur 8 bulan ini sangat lincah. Luhan melompat lompat kecil di atas kereta bayinya. "aigoo. . anak mama sudah tak sabar ingin jalan jalan rupanya. Oke kita berangkat. . . " ucap nyonya xi menggebu gebu.

Taman

Sesampainya di taman,banyak juga para ibu ibu muda yang membawa bayinya serta banyak anak kecil yang umurnya lebih tua dari luhan. Luhan bayi berceloteh ria menggunakan bahasa bayinya. tapi wajahnya secara tiba tiba menyerngit. Luhan mendengar suara ringisan anjing. "Kaing, kaing, kaing."

"boff, boff, eh,eh, ma, ma, ma,. . . " luhan bayi memanggil manggil mamanya yang sedang mengobrol dengn ibu ibu muda tak jauh darinya. Merasa tak di hiraukan luhan bayi mempautkan bibirnya(ngarang hahaha). Mukanya merah lalu menangis.

"oeeeek oeeek oeeek" mungkin begitulah suara tangisan luhan :v

Semuanya menoleh kearah luhan. nyonya xi segera menghampiri luhan. luhan menangis keras. digendongnya luhan kedalam pelukan mamanya. Luhan bayi tak menangis lagi. "ma ma, ma ma, ta ta, ta ta ta." nyonya xi merasa senang. Anaknya bisa berkata mama.

"Aigoo. . sayang, kau bisa berbicara kata mama. aigoo. . " sang mama mencium pipi gembul luhan. luhan trus dan berkata ta ta ta. . luhan baby juga menunjuk nunjuk ke arah belakang mamanya.

Merasa tak di hiraukan luhan baby mencakar muka sang mama. "Aduh! xi luhan, ada apa denganmu?!" teriak mama luhan dengan nada sedikit kesal

"ta ta ta, buffffff. . . . . . ." oceh luhan

"Apa yang kau inginkan sayang?" tanya mama luhan dengan lembut

"ta ta ta ta ta.." oceh luhan dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Mata luhan terus saja tertuju pada tempat belakang mamanya.

Akhirnya mama luhan mengikuti arah pandang luhan.

"oh...lulu mau kesana?oke, oke kita kesana." kata nyonya xi. Mereka menuju kesana dengan luhan di taruh dikereta bayi.

"aku ternyata belum sepenuhnya menguasai bahasa bayi hahaha" gumam mama luhan sambil tertawa sendiri :v

Luhan senang dan melonjak lonjak girang sambil menggoyang goyangkan mainannya dengan bekas air mata yang masih menempel di pipi mulusnya.

Tapi mereka berdua sempat berhenti karna ada salah satu anak kecil di marahi ibunya karna di larang merawat anjing yang di buang oleh pemelik lamanya.

"Aigoo. . luhannie ternyata ingin melihat anjing yang terlantar itu?" tanya mama luhan

Luhan yang mengerti manggut manggut. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali melihatnya. Walaupun sempat mamanya tak memperbolehkan, tapi luhan bersikeras dan tak segan segan mencakar wajah sang mama. Alhasil sang mama hanya bisa pasrah dengan kemauan anaknya ini.

"Daripada dicakar sama rusa terus" itulah pemikiran sang mama

Luhan menatap terdapat anjing berjenis siberian husky yang tampaknya masih kecil.

"kasihan." satu kata yang terucap dari bibir sang mama.

Mata luhan berbinar binar melihat terdapat anjing imut berbulu putih.

"ta ta ta buff. . . "oceh luhan dan luhan seakan akan menjulurkan tangannya, ingin meraih dan memeluk anjing putih tersebut.

Sang mama, nyonya xi tampak bingung. Tampaknya putra semata wayangnya sangat menyukai anjing kecil ini. Ditambah nyonya xi merasa kasihan pada anjing malang tersebut.

"hi hi hi. . . aaaaaa. . . "luhan tertawa senang melihat anjing putih tersebut menggoyang goyangkan ekornya. Tawa luhan semakin pecah. Sang mama, nyonya xi merasa senang anaknya bisa tertawa sangat keras. Setelah dirasa puas bertemu dengan si anjing, nyonya xi menjauhkan anaknya dangan anjing kecil terlantar di sana. Luhan tidak mau dan malah menangis keras.

"io io io. . . huaaaaaaa. . io io io. . huaaaa. . . " Luhan memberontak di kereta bayinya.

"io io io. . . hun hun hun hun. . bufff. . . . huaaaaaa. . . " sang mama nyonya xi merasa bingung.

Nyonya xi bahkan sudah membujuk luhan, tapi luhan tidak mau diam dan malah menangis keras. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya nyonya xi membawa anjing putih ini menuju rumah mereka dan saat itu pula tangis luhan yang cetar membahana membelah dunia itu berhenti.

Rumah

Tuan Xi merasa kaget terdapat anjing kecil nan imut berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Aigoo. . anjing yang bagus. Dari mana ini sayang, Apakah kau membelinya?" tanya tuan xi pada istrinya. Tuan xi masih mengelus elus kepala anjing putih tersebut dengan gemas.

"Tadi aku menemukannya di taman bermain dekat dengan rumah. luhan yang menginginkannya. bahkan dia sampai menangis keras dan mencakarku karna tak mau pisah dari hunhun." Jelas nyonya Xi

"Hunhun, kau menamainya hunhun?" tanya tuan Xi

"Tidak, bukan aku tapi luhan. dia memanggilnya dengan hunhun. Dan tadi di taman luhan sudah bisa memanggil mama. Aku sangat senang. Dan bisa jadi hunhun ini kado untuk luhannie karna ia sudah bisa mengucapkan kata mama." ucap nyonya xi bersemangat sambil meloncat girang. #maklum ibu muda hihi

"Benarkah? wah bagus itu. Kapan ia bisa mengatakan baba?. (dibaca papa)" kata tun Xi dengan mimik sedih

"Sabar sayang, mungkin besok atau besoknya lagi luhan kita bisa ngucapkannya. Yang terpenting kita harus selalu mengajarkannya" ucap nyonya xi menghibur.

"hms. . tampaknya hunhun membawa hoki ma. . kita rawat dia saja." kata sang tuan xi menatap istrinya sayang.

"aku setuju." blas nyonya xi sambil tersenyum.

hunhun pov.

5 tahun sudah aku tinggal bersama keluarga xi. dan usiaku sudah di katakan anjing dewasa. Hai hai, jangan liat aku seperti itu. Pertumbuhan anjing lebih cepat dari pada manusia. Ya. . walaupun majikanku yang satu ini terbilang lambat bahkan tinggiku dengan majikanku luhan masih tinggi aku. Tapi aku tak akan menyakitinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan aku rela mati deminya. Ia segala galanya untukku. Mungkin kalo dia tak menagis dan merengek pada mamanya aku masih kedinginan, kehausan, dan kelaparan. Aku tak menyesal di buang oleh pemilikku terdahulu. Sebab aku di pertemukan oleh malaikat imut nan cantik ini.

Kau tahu, luhan itu namja, tapi bagiku ia sangat manis, lucu, imut dan cantik. Katakanlah aku gila. Sebab aku adalah hewan peliharaan yang tak pantas menyukai manusia sempurna seperti luhan. Tapi perasaanku ini nyata. Banyak anjing wanita yang cantik, molek dan seksi. Tapi aku hanya memandang luhan seorang. Terkadang aku merasa horny jika luham membelaiku, dan bahkan menciumku. Aku selalu tidur disisi luhan. Luhan terkadang suka takut akan gelap dan petir. Tapi karna ada aku dia menjadi tenang. Aku hanya bisa menjilat jilat pipi dan bibirnya yang mungil dan merekah itu untuk membagi kasih sayang.

Aku bahkan tak tahu perasaanku ini normal apa tidak. Banyak teman teman sesama anjing mengatakan aku salah satu anjing yang tampan, gagah, wangi dan juga terawat. Ini semua karna pelayan pelayan dari tuan xi lah yang telah merawatku. Ditambah aku anjing kaya.

Bagaimana tidak tuan Xi memerintahkan sebagian pelayannya untuk merawatku. Buluku yang putih ini adalah daya tariknya. Dan tentu saja bersih dan terawat serta lembut karena mungkin tuan Xi tidak mau luhannie merasa jijik jika dekat dekat denganku kalo aku memiliki bulu yang tidak terawat.

"Hunhun. . . . " teriak namja kecil berlari kearahnya sapa lagi klo bukan luhan. Aku mengonggong dan mengibas ngibaskan ekorku karna senang.

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh hunhun anjing siberiannya ini.

"Hunhun, kau tahu, lulu tadi di sekolah sangat merindukan hunhun. Oh ya, tadi waktu lulu pulang, lulu membeli ini." katanya

Aku menolehkan kepalaku bingung. Luhan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dan terdapat gelembung gelembung di bawahnya. Tampaknya enak dan segar.

Luhan berjalan ke dapur tampaknya ia mencari tempat makanku. Aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Kulihat luhan mengambil wadah yang biasa untukku makan. Dia membuka tutup minuman plastik itu dan menuangkannya kepadaku.

"Nah, hunhun cobalah ini, kau pasti suka." ucapnya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Slub!" dengan cepat aku menjilat bibir mungilnya. Aku sungguh tak tahan melihat keimutannya.

"Yak! hunhun jangan menjilat bibir lulu. Minum ini, lulu yang membelikan ini pada hunhun. Ini itu minuman kesukaannya lulu. Aku belikan kau rasa cokelat, lulu tahu klo hunhun suka sekali rasa cokelat." Katanya tak terima karena aku menjilat bibirnya

Melihat luhan yang bersemangat aku langsung meminum minuman yang dibelikan oleh lulu. hms. . tak kuduga minuman ini sangatlah enak. Aku menyukainya. Aku dengan semangat menjilatinya sampai tak tersisa. Dan aku melihat juga luluku minum dari wadah plastiknya. Punyaku sudah habis tapi punya luhan masih. Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"hunhun, mau lagi? ini aku kasih sedikit." Kata luhan dan Luhanpun memberikan ku minumannya. Dan ini rasanya berbeda dari punyaku, tapi aku tak masalah selagi luhan menyukainya akupun menyukainya.

"hunhun pasti bingung, punya lulu rasa taro. Minuman ini namanya bubbletea. ingat itu hunhun, lulu sangat suka bubbletea. hunhun juga suka kan?" jelasnya

Aku pun menjawab iya dengam mantap. tapi bagi luhan yang keluar adalah bunyi gonggongan anjing.

Malam pun telah tiba. luhan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidurnya yang bergambar rusa manis sepertinya.

"hunhun sudah malam, saatnya kita tidur." Ajak luhan

Aku naik ke tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan juga nyaman ini. Ditambah ada luhan disisiku. Luhan sudah berbaring di sebelahku dan memeluk tubuhku.

Dia mengelus elus buluku yang halus dan lembut ini. "hunhun, saranghae. . Aku menyayangimu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." dia mengucapkan kata kata ini sambil terpejam. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit lalu menjilatnya di pipi dan terakhir di bibir mungilnya.

"hunhun sudah, aku tahu kau juga menyayangiku. jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Aku hanya dapat menjawab di dalam hati, 'nado nado saranghae lulu.'

Dan dengan cepat kali ini aku tak menjilatnya tapi menciumnya tepat di bibirnya

Nafas luhan sudah teratur itu tandanya luhan tertidur dan aku mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"jaljayo lulu." Ucapku dalam hati. Kamipun tertidur.

Sudah seminggu ini luhan membelikanku bubble tea nama minuman yang disukai oleh kami berdua. Setiap pulang sekolah, luhan selalu membelikanku minuman itu. Aku sih suka suka saja. Asalkan itu dari luhan.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini perasaanku tak enak. Aku seakan akan memiliki firasat kalo aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan luhan lagi. Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku harus mengenyahkan pikiran negatifku.

"hunhun, lulu bosan dirumah terus. Lulu ingin jalan jalan keluar. Hunhun mau tidak menemani lulu jalan jalan?" ajak Luhan

Hms. . aslinya aku tak suka dengan ini. Luhan pergi sendirian bersamaku tanpa ada orang dewasanya.

Aku ingin mengatakan masa kita pergi berdua tanpa tuan jang.

"Ne. . kita pergi berdua saja hunhun, aku tidak mau ada tuan Jang. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu. hihihi. . " Kata luhan seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan hunhun

Tiba - tiba perasaan bahagia merambat ke dalam jiwaku. Hatiku berdesir, Oh Tuhan aku ingin berada di dekatnya setiap saat. Aku ingin menjaganya memberikan senyuman yang manis kepadanya. Tak akan kubiarkan ia bersedih. Aku akan menjaganya. Tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau untuk hari ini luhan tidak boleh pergi.

Wajahku aku buat tidak mau. Merajuk.

"aigoo. . hunhun. . waeyo? tidak apa apa, ada lulu yang akan menjagamu. Jadi kau tenang saja ne?" kata luhan

Luhan malah berkata kalo dia akan menjagaku. Kebalik, yang ada akulah yang menjagamu luhan.

Dengan mengendap endap keluar rumah yang besar ini akhirnya kita berdua bisa keluar tanpa di ketahui. Aku berjalan di samping luhan. Badan luhan yang hampir sama dengan tinggiku. Tampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia memakai topi pelukis dengan corak kotak kotak hitam dan merah, kemeja berwarna hitam, dan jaket berwarna merah maroon. Tak lupa celana pendek yang senada dengan jaketnya serta Sepatu dengan kaos kaki bergaris garis. Amat lucu.

"hms. . hunhun liat disana ada penjual es krim enak, kau mau?" tawarnya dengan mata berbinar.

Aku hanya bisa terkekek dalam hati. Aslinya yang sangat ingin adalah dia bukan aku. aigoo. .

"hunhun, kau disini saja ya. . biar lulu yang kesana. kau tetap disini." perintah luhan.

Aku hanya bisa diam patuh dan sekali menganggukan kepalaku. Setelah itu luhan mengelus elus kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Anjing pintar, terkadang aku berpikir kau ini seperti manusia dan mengerti bahasa kami." Kata luhan dengan senyuman manisnya

Luhan hendak berjalan menyebrang jalan di seberang sana. Jalanannya sepi dan juga tak begitu lebar. Tapi aku mendengar suara deru mobil. Aku memicing dan mencium bau dari arah tikungan. Tampak kalo sangat cepat dan juga besar. Aku memanggil manggil namanya agar ia cepat menepi mundur ke arahku. celakanya luhan malah berbalik dan meletakkan satu jarinya ke bibir menyuruhku untuk diam. Celaka, mobil dari arah selatan berjalan semakin cepat. luhan tampak shock. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mendorong tubuh luhan menjauh dan semuanya hitam. Badanku seakan sakit semuanya.

"Hunhun. . . huaaaaaaa. . . hunhun. . . huaaaaaaa. . . "

Dapat kudengar luhan majikanku, sahabat dan juga sosok yang aku cintai menangis memanggilku. Kulihat dia tak apa apa. . Mungkin hanya luka lecet sedikit, karna aku mendorongnya terlalu keras. Yang penting luhanku selamat dan semuanya hitam.

Luhan pov.

"Andwe! Andwe! Andwe! ini semua salahku, andai aku menurut pada hunhun kalo tidak mengajaknya keluar sendirian tidak seperti ini pastinya dan hunhun tak akan begini. hunhun celaka karna ingin menyelamatkan aku. hik hik hik. . hunhun. . andwe. . ." tangisku malah semakin menjadi.

Banyak orang orang yang mengerubingi kami dan tiba tiba saja muncul mobil ambulance. Tubuh lemah hunhun langsung di bawa oleh mobil itu. aku pun turut menemani hunhun. Bahkan perawat disana menghiburku agar aku diam dan tenang. Tangisku mulai merada dan aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar hunhun sahabatku ini selamat. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa hunhun. Hunhun adalah keluargaku. Dia teman baikku.

Dirumah sakit mama dan papaku datang. Aku merasa bersalah telah keluar tanpa izin sendirian mengajak hunhun. aku sangat menyesal.

Mama dan papa hanya bisa menghiburku dan berdoa semoga hunhun di dalam sana baik baik saja.

Luhan pov end.

Hunhun pov

Dimana ini, aku merasakan kepalaku sangat berat. Dapat kucium bau banyak obat obatan disini. Mataku tak dapat ku buka. Aku merasa seakan akan, akan mati. Luhan, sekelebat nama itu terlintas di ingatanku. Oh Tuhan. . inikah akhir hidupku? Jika ia aku mohon jaga luhan untukku. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjaganya. Tapi jika kau mengizinkanku untuk hidup lagi. Aku ingi menjaganya sampai akhir hidupnya. Tapi klo tidak jagalah dia untukku Tuhan because I love him. dan semua menghitam roh ku pun terbang dan hilang. Luhan sarangheyo.

Normal pov.

Ting! Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Tampak seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut. Keluarga Xi langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan anjing kami dok?" Tanya tuan Xi.

"Saya, turut menyesal. kecelakaan tersebut telah merusak organ dalamnya. Organ dalamnya sudah hancur, dan mengalami patah tulang dimana mana. Maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa menolongnya. Mungkin ini kehendak Tuhan. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Anda sekeluarga boleh melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya." ucap sang dokter sambil berlalu.

"Andwe. . .hunhun. .jangan pergi. . " luhan menangis kencang berlari keruang operasi. tubuh hunhun telah kaku dan matanya terpejam dengan sangat tenang. Hunhun tampak tertidur dengan damai.

"Hunhun. .hiks hiks. . mian hunhun. . andai aku tidak nakal kita tak seperti ini. . hunhun. . mianhae hunhun. . sarangheyo. ." ucap luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya

FLASHBACK END!

Luhan menghela nafas. Ingatan tentang hunhun tak akan pernah hilang.

"hunhun kau selamanya akan selalu di hatiku. aku menyayangimu. kau sahabat terbaikku yang pernah kumiliki. sarangheyo." Gumam Luhan

"Semoga kau bisa bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia hunhun. Aish Luhan! Ini bukan dunia dongeng Luhan! Kau pasti bercanda Luhan! Ada – ada saja aku ini. Hahaha" ucap luhan sambil tertawa dan memukul kepalanya sendiri karena ucapannya yang ngelantur itu.

Setelah itu Luhan mengecup boneka anjing yang besar mirip dengan hunhun. Kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamarnya hendak menuju kampusnya. Melanjutkan hidupnya menuju lebih baik.

**End. **

**Hehe. .Endingnya gak bangt ya kyknya. tapi tenang aja rencana kalo reviewnya banyak akan ada sequel. jika berminat akan ada sequel kalo gak ada n dikit bangt yang review akan berhenti sampek disini. hehe. . **

**~SILVIA &amp; WIDIA~**


End file.
